


大白兔

by Xyfbgs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 林秦 - Freeform, 法医秦明 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyfbgs/pseuds/Xyfbgs
Relationships: CP - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	大白兔

林涛用指腹在秦明泛红的伤口上碰了碰，凑过去轻轻亲了一口。那一下直把秦明亲的发晕，被突如其来的温柔卸了力，方才装模作样的反抗也缓和下来，一面努力平复下呼吸，抬眸看着自己身上的人。

一进屋两个人都急得很，谁都没顾得上窗帘，这会儿就这窗子透进来的月光，秦明把林涛一脸的疲惫就看进了眼里，心里一阵酸软，愈发硬不起心肠反抗。

乳头硬着，一圈被冷空气激起几颗鸡皮疙瘩，林涛抬手摸上去捏着那点泛红揉，又埋头在另一边上舔咬，惹得秦明紧咬着下唇不想让那羞人的声音从自己口中出去。

错神之间，秦明身上的衣服被林涛扒了个干净，白嫩的肌肤就这么大刺刺的袒露出来。秦明怕羞，以往哪次都是拉紧了窗帘关着灯，黑灯瞎火的才肯叫林涛弄上一回，以至于在一起这么长时间林涛竟是第一次清清楚楚看遍了秦明的身子。

林涛的指尖顺着手底下那滑嫩的肌肤一寸一寸的往下摸，每到一处秦明都觉得又痒又烫，紧接着又是林涛有些发干的嘴唇，挨着一处一处的跟着亲，秦明觉得自己要被林涛的温柔蒸化了，从脸颊蔓延到腰上，没有一处不是烫的，没有一处不是软的。

“别…咳，别亲了……”

秦明想用手贴一下自己快要烧起来的脸颊，一动才想起自己的手腕还被绑着，只得羞红着脸抬腿用脚尖碰了碰林涛的小腿，压着嗓子开口讨饶。

带着情欲的声音像是一剂催情药，林涛只觉得口中干涩，下意识的吞咽着口水，顺手就将秦明的脚腕捞进手心里一把攥住了。林涛用指腹摸索着那节纤细的部位，手心一转，握着秦明的脚腕推上去，一时间骨感的脚，纤细的腕子，笔直的腿和那泛着水光的小穴都在林涛眼前一览无余了。

秦明用力抽了抽人手里的脚腕，结果意料之中的没有任何作用，又羞又恼的红着眼眶瞪人。林涛那只带着薄茧的手顺着秦明的脚腕摸到小腿，低头在那漂亮的腕骨上亲了一下，又慢吞吞的摸到大腿根，有一搭没一搭的撩拨着那两个圆滚滚。

“秦科长，真好看。”

林涛痴迷的看着秦明的身子，像是得了珍宝一般细细拂过每一处，才终于把手伸向了那早已泥泞的后穴。几乎没有花费什么时间，简单的用手指抽插按压两下，后穴就软乎乎的往被单上流口水了。

撤开手指换做性器抵上去，挺腰一个用力便顺顺当当的插了进去。被林涛撩闲了半天，就连一向在床踏上咬唇吞声的秦明，都没忍住从鼻腔里闷哼一声，舒服的仰头伸长了脖颈，正刚好把脆弱的喉结送到林涛眼前，惹得林涛眼睛一暗，欺身下去咬住人的喉结送到林涛眼前，惹得林涛眼睛一暗，欺身下去咬住人的喉结，两手掐着秦明的纤腰就大开大合的操干起来。

林涛的低喘混着两人下身交合的水声，屋里的气氛愈发旖旎迷乱。秦明被操的有些发昏，半眯着眼睛看着自己身上的人，快感如潮一波波袭来，莫名生出一种如梦般额感觉，周遭的一切都变得不大真切起来——只剩下自己身上的这个人，真真实实在和自己做爱。

秦明被林涛操的射了两次，等到林涛到的时候已经迷迷糊糊的快要昏过去了，林涛见他这样的无心恋战，紧连着抽插几下从他的后穴里退出来，射在秦明被磨得微微泛红的大腿根上。


End file.
